Una Vida de Ensueños
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que mis padres me vendieron a Paris Hilton y al principio estaba muy triste ya que creí que mi vida sería miserable y estaba muy triste porque creí que no volvería a ver a mis seres queridos. pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, ya que tengo lo que siempre he deseado, he ayudado a muchas personas, tengo a alguien que me ama y tengo una vida de ensueños.


**UNA VIDA DE ENSUEÑOS**

**Sé que había dicho que iba a subir un fic especial de humor, pero mejor hago uno de drama y familia y que está relacionado con otro de mis grandes Multi-Chapters que es incluso más olvidado que Universo Paralelo, Los Vengadores de South Park y Amores Inesperados y en comparación con estas tres historias es relativamente pequeño tanto en capítulos como en reviews D: y ese fic se llama: (como siempre, se escucha música de tambores XD) ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI…? (De nuevo los grillos cantan y pasa una plaza rodante XD) de nuevo muchas preguntas se estarán preguntando ¿Qué es eso? Pues verán, el año pasado quería hacer una secuencia de fics en dónde los chicos de South Park hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes en las que tomaron en la serie y al pasar eso cambiarían de alguna forma el destino de los demás personajes y demás acontecimientos que han ocurrido en la serie.**

**Déjenme explicarlos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Stan hubiera decidido seguir defendiendo a las ballenas y delfines? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kenny no hubiera muerto a tiempo para salvar al Cielo usando el PSP de oro? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Craig no hubiera derrotado al conejillo de indias pirata gigante? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kyle no hubiera podido detener a Cartman durante la Guerra de los Dibujos animados?**

**¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? Desgraciadamente nunca pude llevar a cabo todas esas historias por falta de tiempo e inspiración, excepto una llamada ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? Y esta historia es secuela de esa fic y como pasó con mi fic especial de los Vengadores: ¿Por cuánto más seguiremos con esto? No será muy difícil de entender ;D.**

**Así que sin más comencemos. Como disco rayado digo: South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (suertudos de mierda XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista de Butters.**

-¡PAPI, MAMI VAMOS!- nos pidió muy emocionado nuestro hijito corriendo hacia un parque en donde de seguro ya deben de estar jugando sus amigos.

-Ya vamos hijo, pero te paciencia. El parque no se va a ir de ahí- le dijo mi mujer riendo un poco mientras cargaba y mecía un poco a nuestra hija menor.

-Si Simón, no te impacientes- le dije sin dejar de sonreír mientras lo cogía de la mano para que no se alejara mucho de nosotros y él seguía diciendo cosas muy emocionado haciendo que nosotros riéramos mucho por su alegría y espíritu lleno de vida.

-¡Muchachos!- llamé a mis amigos cuando nos estábamos acercando al parque al que mi hijo quería llegar con tanta prisa.

-Butters, Janet- nos saludó Stan acercándose junto con Wendy y los demás.

-¿Cómo han estado?- nos preguntó Kyle agarrado de la mano con Bebe.

-Nosotros siempre bien gracias a Dios- les dijo mi mujer -¿Y ustedes como se encuentran?- les devolvió la pregunta.

-Siempre bien también- nos dijo Kenny que tenía agarrada a Ruby de la cintura y esta como es de esperarse nos mostró el dedo medio, mientras que Pip nos saludó caballerosamente y Tweek como es de esperarse, dijo una de sus locuras y paranoias.

-¡AMIGOS!- exclamó muy feliz mi hijito al ver a sus amigos, oh sea los hijos de mis amigos por supuesto.

-¡Simón!- le llamó muy alegre la hija de Stan acercándose a nosotros junto con sus demás amigos y agarrada de la mano con el hijo de Kyle.

-¡Chicos! Desde hace rato que no los veo- les siguió saludando amigablemente mi hijo.

-Ha pasado una jodida eternidad- les saludó "gentilmente" uno de los hijos de Kenny haciendo una seña obscena con su mano izquierda.

-Emily- le llamó la atención Kenny pero ella también le hizo la seña obscena haciendo que su hermano riera -si Craig estuviera aquí, se sentiría muy orgulloso de tener una sobrina como esta- dijo ya irónico y divertido haciendo que todos riéramos.

-¿Y ya estamos todos?- les pregunte.

-No, aún faltan tus primos, el Topo y Gregory- me dijo Kyle.

-Entonces. Niños, jueguen un momento mientras nosotros conversamos un momento- les pedí.

-Ya nos estábamos divirtiendo antes de que ustedes llegaran- nos dijo muy descortésmente Emily volviendo a hacer su seña obscena.

-Emily- le llamó la atención ahora Ruby con un tono más autoritario que el que usó Kenny.

-Bueno, perdón- se disculpó de mala forma desviando la mirada y cruzada de brazos.

-¡No perdamos más tiempo y juguemos!- volvió a exclamar emocionado mi hijo cogiendo de las manos a los hijos de Kenny y Ruby jalándolos y siendo seguidos por el hijo de Kyle y la hija de Stan y de nuevo mis amigos y yo reímos un poco.

Oh un momento. De seguro se estarán preguntando como fue que llegamos a esto; pues permítanme contarles todo desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Leopold Stouch, también conocido como Butters o Leo por las primeras tres letras de mi nombre, tengo 34 años de edad, mi rubia cabellera es como la del tipo de ese anime, ese tal Inuyasha o como se llame, pero claro, no TAN largo y vivo en el pueblo… no, no, en la ciudad de South Park, estoy casado con la mujer más bella, amable, cariñosa, sabia e inteligente que alguna vez haya existido llamada Janet Wayn, en estos momentos estoy reunido con todos mis amigos haciendo una celebración muy especial, oh por lo menos, estoy con la mayoría de mis amigos y cabe decir que soy multimillonario.

¿Cómo es esto posible? Pues es una historia bastante interesante y se remonta cuando era un niño de 9 años cuando alguien bastante particular llegó a South Park, que era un pueblo en esos tiempos, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Paris Hilton. Ella había venido a inaugurar una tienda de Tonta, Puta, Malcriada para que todas las chicas pudieran ser como ella; pero cuando se estaba por ir del pueblo se topó conmigo por pura casualidad y enseguida se encariñó conmigo diciendo que era lindo y tierno y me puso el nombre: Señor Jingles, y me puso un disfraz de osito y quería que me quedara con ella.

Yo obviamente no quería estar a su lado y regrese a mi casa aún disfrazado de osito, pero ella me siguió y le ofreció 200 millones de dólares a "mis queridos" padres para quedarse conmigo. Estaba muy asustado ya que ellos tuvieron el descaro de pensar en su oferta y durante una fracción de segundo me alegré cuando declinaron lo que ofreció solo para decir que me venderían por 250 millones. En un intento desesperado para que no me vendieran trabajé un poco para tratar de conseguir los 250, naturalmente no lo logré y fue el inicio de mi vida con la señorita Hilton.

Estaba muy triste ya que creí que nunca volvería a ver a mis familiares y mis amigos y la señorita Hilton no era precisamente un muy buen ejemplo a seguir ya que bebía y se drogaba sin reparo alguno. De seguro mi vida hubiera sido muy difícil y miserable e incluso corta ya que muchos niños y niñas que son vendidos a personas ricas y famosas, no duran mucho y los que sobreviven o se vuelven esclavos del hogar… o esclavos sexuales; tal vez eso es lo que me hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por _ella…_

Me refiero por supuesto a Janet. La conocí al día siguiente de que mis padres me vendieran, estaba en un cuarto de uno de los elegantes hoteles de la señorita Hilton que estaba dormida de borracha y no tuve más opción que dormir a su lado y Janet apareció para dejar unas cuantas toallas, en ese momento tenía 20 años y apenas nos conocimos me trató de forma amable y cariñosa; estaba muy agradecido por eso razón por la cual quería que me acompañara y fuera mi sirvienta personal y estuviera a mi lado cuando fuera a algún lugar con la señorita Hilton.

Luego pasé por uno de los momentos más horribles que haya experimentado y eso fue que unos tipos casi me violan cuando estaba en una fiesta organizada por Paris en un hotel en Italia, estaba aterrado como nunca y afortunadamente Janet me salvó.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber la razón por la que Janet era así de amable y considerada conmigo y le pregunté el por qué. Ella enseguida se puso triste y me explicó que tenía un hermanito menor llamado Simón que estaba enfermo de cáncer y murió, la razón por la que me cuidaba tanto era porque yo me parecía a él; ese fue uno de los momentos más emotivos de mi vida ya que nos abrazamos mientras llorábamos y me arrepentí por haberle preguntado eso.

Después a la señorita Hilton le dieron ganas de ir a la ciudad de París en Francia. No podía negar mi gran emoción ante eso después de todo siempre había querido conocer esa bella ciudad e incluso fui capaz de subir a la tan famosa Torre Eiffel pero en esta me reencontré con un par de personitas que nunca pensé volver a ver.

Y ellos eran Gregory y Christopher oh sea el Topo. No los había visto desde la guerra de Estados Unidos contra Canadá, pero nuestro encuentro al principio no fue muy grato ya que el francés creyó que yo era un espía y de hecho estuvo a punto de hacer un daño grave si no fuera porque Janet estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Cuando las aguas ya se calmaron me di cuenta de que ellos en realidad estaban en esa ciudad para llevar a cabo una importante misión que consistía en salvar a unas personas, el Topo por supuesto me había advertido que si decía algo me pagaría el precio más alto y no tengo que decir de qué se trata.

El tiempo pasaba y disfrutaba de la buena vida, tener millones de dólares a mi disposición, una mujer de mi entera y absoluta confianza que siempre me cuidara y me enseñara muchas cosas, especialmente hablar los idiomas de los lugares a los que iba con Paris, poder conocer personas y sitios muy famosos y asistir a todo tipo de fiestas ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Y podía hacer las cosas que nunca me imaginé que podía llegar hacer. Sin embargo había ciertos asuntos que me producían mucha incertidumbre y ni con todo el dinero del mundo podía apaciguar.

El primero era que me había enamorando de Janet; al principio pensé que el amor que sentía por ella era un amor hacia una hermana mayor, pero no, resultó ser ese amor del tipo romántico. No sabía que hacer al respecto ya que si le confesaba mis sentimientos podría enojarse y en el peor de los casos perdería su bella amistad y tomando en cuenta que ella me lleva once años de ventaja pensaría que solo era un chico que no sabía lo que quería. No podía seguir guardándome ese sentimiento en el pecho así que a los 17 años me arriesgue y le confesé lo que sentía por ella.

Las cosas me salieron mejor de lo que creí ya que ella me quería no como un hermano menor, sino de la misma forma en como yo a ella y desde ese momento tuvimos una bella relación, pero en secreto ya que si la señorita Hilton se hubiera enterado de lo nuestro… nos habría dado la patada enseguida y terminaríamos en la calle ya que yo aún seguía siendo su "amiguito".

Lo segundo que me mortificaba eran mis seres queridos, habían pasado muchos años desde que había visto a mis amigos y mi familia y quería volver a verlos, excepto a mis padres ya que los odiaba mucho por haberme vendido como si fuera un premio y no los quería volver a ver nunca más.

Así que a los 19 años tomé la decisión de ir a ver a mis tíos y primos en Los Ángeles, California y luego ir a Colorado para ver a mis amigos en South Park. Pero para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de unos amigos y esos eran Gregory y el Topo por supuesto, con el tiempo nos habíamos hecho amigos, a pesar de que Janet se había mostrado reacia al principio.

Al llegar a los Ángeles, que cambió un poco, me reencontré con mis primos y tíos; estaba tan feliz por volver a verlos y ellos también estuvieron muy felices de volver a verme y tuvimos un momento muy emotivo, lleno de abrazos, lágrimas y ese tipo de cosas. Pero cuando les pregunté por mis padres me llevé la sorpresa de que ellos había muerto, supuestamente mamá con el paso del tiempo se sentía muy arrepentida por haberme vendido y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más su culpa le disparó a papá y luego se disparó a sí misma; no pude evitar sentirme triste ya que si bien los odiaba por lo que me hicieron, una parte de mí los quería un poco.

Ya he contado mucho sobre mí ¿Pero entonces que ha sido de mis amigos y las personas de South Park mientras yo pasaba por todo eso? Pues ellos también tenían sus propios problemas y asuntos que enfrentar.

Como Stan y Wendy, a ella le daba mucha tristeza de que las chicas querían ser tontas, putas malcriadas como la señorita Hilton, de hecho perdió a todas sus amistades y para colmo, sus padres iban a divorciarse ya que su padre engaño a su madre con unas muchachas. Stan estaba sintiendo lastima por ella, a pesar de que en esos momentos ya no eran novios, y la trataba de animar y gracias a esto el amor que tenían floreció de nuevo y otra vez se volvieron pareja.

En las vidas de los demás chicos no había nada muy sobresaliente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que mis padres me habían vendido a la señorita Hilton. Ante eso Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Wendy los habían tratado de detener para que no se fueran del pueblo ya que se iban a mudar y habían llamado a mis tíos y primos para que vinieran aquí para encararlos y hacer que pagaran por lo que hicieron; Eric no había puesto de su parte ya que no le interesa ayudar a las personas como todo desalmado que fue.

Desgraciadamente todos los esfuerzos de mis amigos por tratar de detener a mis padres fueron en vano ya que se lograron salir con la suya justo antes de que mis tíos y primos llegaran al pueblo. Pero luego hubo un rayo de esperanza cuando descubrieron a dónde se habían mudado y mis tíos los fueron a encarar y hacer que pagaran por lo que me hicieron pero como papá y mamá eran multimillonarios se habían logrado salir con la suya, hasta que murieron de esa forma tan trágica.

Aunque luego de eso, Eric pasó por una grave crisis mental, cuando todos los chicos le aplicaron la ley del hielo y lo ignoraron, él pensó que murió y perdió toda cordura y lo tuvieron que meter en un manicomio en donde murió cuando quiso atacar a las personas y no tuvieron más opción que matarlo. Siempre me sentiré mal por él, si hubiera estado presente cuando creyó que estaba muerto, tal vez le hubiera ayudado de alguna forma, pero algo me decía que era mejor para mí no haberme metido en ese asunto ¿Por qué?

Kyle sufrió una de las peores cosas por las que alguien podría pasar y eso fue perder a sus padres, ya que se habían mudado a San Francisco y el Smug destruyó esa ciudad por completo. Él y Ike fueron uno de los pocos supervivientes y luego vivieron con los Marsh durante un tiempo hasta que su hermanito se fugó con su maestra de kínder. Eso devastó mucho a Kyle, pero con el apoyo de sus amigos pudo mantener los ánimos durante unos años, hasta que ya no lo toleró más y se fue de la casa de Stan para darle un significado y tratar de encontrar la paz interior.

Y en el mismo lapso de tiempo en el que yo tuve una buena vida, las cosas en el pueblo estaban yendo de mal en peor, cuando casi todas las chicas se volvieron tontas, putas malcriadas eso hizo que muchas familias se separaran como la de Wendy y eso llevó a que las personas se fueran del pueblo y que muchos negocios se vieran en quiebra afectando de forma significativa la economía del pueblo y las bandas criminales, ladrones y otras cosas como esas aprovecharon eso y causaban todo tipo de miserias, las cosas raras que pasaban en el pueblo no resultaban tan malas comparado con esto.

Eso me lo contaron Kenny, Pip y Tweek cuando había ido al pueblo acompañado por Janet, Gregory y el Topo. Nos habíamos asombrado por las condiciones en las que se encontraba él y sus habitantes. Pero como este fue mi hogar durante mis primeros 9 años de vida, iba a usar todos los recursos que tengo a mano para ayudarlo a salir de esa decadencia y ayudar a sus habitantes y en cierto sentido me sentía muy mal ya que mientras que yo había disfrutado de la gran vida, las vidas de las personas de aquí eran una miseria total, lo que es muy injusto.

Aunque primero tenía que ir a ver a Stan y Wendy en la universidad en la que estudian para saludarlos y ellos se asombraron mucho de verme, pero en un enorme giro del destino, encontré a Kyle que era empleado de un hotel de segunda en el que me iba a hospedar ¡Era una increíble casualidad! Y cuando se lo presenté ante Wendy y Stan, también se alegraron de verlo, especialmente mi pelinegro amigo, lo mismo pasó cuando lo presente ante Kenny, Pip y Tweek.

Y hablando de Kenny; él y Craig se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo, pero Tucker desgraciadamente murió en una riña y como sus padres ya habían muerto desde hace tiempo, Kenny tuvo el deber de cuidar a su hermana Ruby y a su propia hermanita Karen y vivían en la cada que le perteneció a la familia de Kyle, lo que es otro giro del destino.

Así que con todos esos asuntos arreglados, no perdí tiempo en ayudar al pueblo y sus habitantes. Lo primero que se tuvo que hacer fue mantener a raya el crimen, con todo el dinero que tengo no me resultó difícil muy difícil encontrar representantes de la ley que se presten para hacerles frente a los criminales. En un año se logró erradicar casi por completo la delincuencia y los pocos criminales que quedaban eran de poca monta y no representaban un gran peligro.

Con eso resuelto el siguiente paso era acabar con la deplorable situación económica por la que el pueblo pasaba y sacar a sus habitantes de las calles, tanto drogadictos, como prostitutas y esa clase de gente. El problema con eso era que muchas personas no se habían logrado graduar de la escuela y mucho menos de alguna universidad para que pudieran conseguir un buen empleo, para eso mandé a construir un centro de rehabilitación y hogares para las personas que no tengan hogar y también hice que construyeran una escuela para adultos para que así tuvieran la oportunidad de estudiar. Después hice que los viejos negocios que estaban en quiebra o abandonados volvieran abrir sus puertas para así darles empleo a las personas desempleadas y también hice que construyeran nuevos negocios.

El cambio en el pueblo fue significativo ya que pasó de ser uno decadente y en pésimas condiciones, a ser uno próspero y en rápido crecimiento; pero por supuesto, seguía siendo South Park y debes en cuando pasaba una que otra de sus rarezas, pero nada del otro mundo.

Me sentía tan feliz y lleno de dicha por haber ayudado de esa forma a mi viejo hogar y si se están preguntando si la señorita Hilton supo algo de esto… solo diré que tuve que hacerlo a su espalda y coger una "pequeña" porción del dinero de los Hilton para llevar a cabo todo eso y gracias al Cielo ni ella ni nadie de su familia se dio cuenta, es más, las únicas personas que saben que yo hice todo esto es Janet, mis amigos y familiares mientras que las demás personas no saben a quién le deben dar las gracias por todo, pero no importa, no quiero la fama o ese tipo de reconocimiento, lo único que quería era ayudar al pueblo y eso fue lo que hice y resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

-¡MAMA, PAPA, ELVIN ME TRATA DE TOCAR EL CULO!- exclamó molesta y avergonzada la hija de Stan y Wendy, Samanta.

-Kenny, dile a tu hijo que deje esas mañas o ya veraz- le amenazo Stan molesto.

-Pero si son solamente niños, Stan- le trató de restar importancia nuestro rubio amigo riendo un poco y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero a través de ellos se refleja la crianza que les dan sus padres- Wendy también estaba molesta y eso fue suficiente para que Ruby le diera un codazo a Kenny para que tomara las riendas del asunto.

-Bien, bien; no se enojen. Elvin, controla esas manos ¿Entendido?- le llamó la atención.

-Sí papá, como digas- dicho esto, su hijo le trató de dar una última nalgada a la hija de Stan para luego alejarse corriendo mientras reía.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó muy molesto el hijo de Kyle, Abraham, para enseguida perseguirlo mientras corrían ante la mirada divertida de mí hijo, la otra hija de Kenny y la de nosotros los adultos, excepto la de Stan y Wendy que seguían mirando molestos a mi amigo rubio.

-¿Llegamos tarde para la diversión?- nos preguntó de repente Jack acercándose a nosotros junto con su mujer Jennifer, su hija, sus hermanos, las parejas e hijos de estos, el Topo y Gregory.

-¡Tío Jack, tía Brittany, tío Ed!- los saludó alegremente mi hijo acercándoseles corriendo.

-¡Amigos, primos, al fin llegan!- les di la bienvenida acercándomeles junto con los demás.

-Solo porque no tenía ninguna misión importante que hacer, es por eso que vine- nos dijo toscamente el francés, pero en vez de molestarnos, nos hizo reír un poco.

-¿Cómo has estado Butterscupp?- me preguntó Jack luego de que nos saludáramos con abrazos.

-Nosotros siempre bien ¿Y ustedes?- les pregunté.

-Igual de bien- nos dijo ahora Brittany cargando a su hija de dos años, Lili, con un brazo y con su mano libre le agarraba la mano a su pareja, Bridón Gueermo.

-¿Pero entonces si llegamos a tiempo?- nos preguntó Ed cargando a su hijo de tres años, Johnny y a su lado estaba su esposa, Sandy.

-Por supuesto que llegaron a tiempo- les aseguré.

-Entonces comencemos- nos dijo Gregory sonriendo mostrando sus siempre perfectos dientes blancos.

-Natalie, ve a jugar un momento con Simón y los demás- dijo Jack a su hija, que tiene 5 años.

-Sí papá. Pero como Elvin me trate de tocar de nuevo el trasero le voy a tirar todos los dientes- ella vio con el ceño fruncido al hijo de Kenny que rió un poco.

-No puedo evitarlo, es que tú y Samanta los tienen muy lindos- ese pillín, en serio ha aprendido mucho de Kenny.

-Y muy lindo te voy a dejar el ojo Kenny si tu hijo toca de esa forma a mi hija- al igual que Stan y Wendy, mi primo mayor le hizo una clara advertencia y él no tiene la misma paciencia que ellos.

-Ya dejen esa mala aptitud y comencemos- nos dijo Janet mientras arrullaba a nuestra hija menor de un año, Margaret.

Ah, también se estarán preguntando como ha sido la vida de ellos con el pasar de los años, bueno es obvio que Stan y Wendy iban a seguir juntos, él tiene su propia clínica veterinaria y ella se volvió la nueva alcaldesa del pueblo y como pueden ver tienen una linda chica castaña de 9 años de edad

Kyle por otro lado se volvió abogado como su padre, Bebe es su mujer y su hijo Abraham tiene 8 años de edad, sus ojos verde esmeralda son como los de Kyle, su pelo es cobrizo, rizado y suelto, pero envés de usar un gorro como el de Kyle, deja libre su abundante cabellera.

Kenny se volvió escritor con el propósito de contar las grandes anécdotas de toda la vida y eso no es decir poca cosa. Él y Ruby se volvieron novios y luego esposos de forma parecida a como Janet y yo, oh sea que Ruby al principio creyó que su amor por él era del tipo de hermano, pero resultó que su amor era del tipo romántico, Kenny se sorprendió por eso y no estaba seguro de corresponderle sus sentimientos; pero de alguna manera, supo que la voluntad de Craig es que él y su hermana estuvieran juntos ¿Cómo sabía eso? Bueno lo que importa es que ellos son una feliz pareja y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tienen dos mellizos de 7 años, Emily y Elvin. La primera tiene el carácter de su madre mientras que su hermano, pues ya saben cómo es.

Ahora pasando a mi familia, Ed y Brittany son médicos muy respetados en los Ángeles, mi primita se casó con un gran jugador de baloncesto, Bridón obviamente, él antes vivía en el pueblo, pero su familia se mudó a los Ángeles para no soportar las desgracias que ocurrían en él y se conocieron cuando Bridón estuvo en el hospital por una lesión y el resto es historia.

Ah Ed le pasó lo mismo, conoció a Sandy cuando esta estuvo en el hospital y por último Jack, se volvió un gran peleador de lucha libre de fama mundial y también es maestro en defensa personal, conoció a Jennifer cuando la salvó de un asaltante y su hija Natalie es algo temperamental y algo agresiva y muy fuerte para su edad, sin dudas es la hija de mi primo mayor.

En cuanto a mis demás amigos, ninguno tiene pareja o están "libres de ataduras" por así decirlo, aunque Pip está pensando en si regresar a Inglaterra y estar con una mujer llamada Estela.

Mientras que Janet y yo, pues como ya ven, tenemos un alegre hijo, en realidad ella y yo fuimos los primeros en volvernos padres y a nuestro retoño le pusimos Simón, en honor al hermanito de mi esposa, él tiene 10 años de edad, está lleno de vida, es muy alegre, tierno y considerado, podría decirse que es como yo cuando era un niño, pero él no es tan inocente e ingenuo y es muy vivaras y aventurero y siempre tiene energía de sobra, tiene mis ojos azules celestes y el pelo castaño amarillento de Janet. Pero ahora tenemos otra gran bendición que es por supuesto nuestra pequeña Margaret o Maggie.

Tanto mi mujer como yo le damos todo nuestro amor y cariño, los que nunca obtuve de mis padres y como soy multimillonario podemos ir a cualquier lugar del mundo para vacacionar, pero eso sí, no lo consentimos de sobremanera para que no se vuelva como esos niños ricos mimados malcriados. Nosotros queremos que él sea un chico normal y que tenga verdaderos amigos y esos son por supuestos los hijos de mis amigos y la hija de Jack.

-¡DESCARADO!- gritó de repente Natalie y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe a Elvin en la cara tirándolo al piso y él se retorció gimiendo del dolor mientras se sobaba el ojo izquierdo, de seguro se trató de pasar de listo con ella.

-¡Eso es hija, bien hecho! Dale su merecido a ese descarado- le dijo Jack muy orgulloso mientras que Ruby había ido a ayudar a Elvin y la hermana de este le mostró el dedo medio a Natalie.

-Cielos McCormick ¿Qué fumaste tú y tu mujer cuando lo hicieron para tener hijos como esos?- le preguntó el Topo de forma burlona e irónica.

-Nada pendejo, son así por naturaleza- le respondió Ruby molesta mostrándole el dedo medio haciendo que todos riéramos.

-No discutan por favor, recuerden que estamos aquí para celebrar- de nuevo Janet trató de calmar los ánimos.

Verán, lo que estamos haciendo ahora es una pequeña celebración, en la que celebramos la mejoría del pueblo… y en honor a los amigos y seres queridos que hemos perdido como Eric, Craig y otros que han muerto o desaparecido como Ike. Esta celebración la hacemos una vez cada año.

-Si Elvin le vuelve a tratar de tocar las nalgas de Samanta, le voy a partir todo lo que se le llama cara- amenazó ya muy molesto Abraham agarrado de la mano con la hija de Stan, demostrando un poco la aptitud que tendría alguien cuyo padre es de Jersey. La forma en como él y Samanta se tratan, indica que pueden llegar a ser novios lo que es MUY irónico tomando en cuenta que sus padres son los súper mejores amigos.

-No-no sigan peleando chicos- les pidió Simón frotándose un poco los nudillos como lo haría yo a su edad -¡Mejor sigamos jugando!- les dijo ya muy emocionado.

-Está bien, pero si Elvin de nuevo se trata de pasar de listo- le amenazó Abraham amañando con golpearlo y haciendo que riéramos, incluyendo Stan, Kyle, Kenny y sus respectivas esposas.

Al verlos a todos así de felices, hace que me haga una pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida y las de todos ellos si no hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? De todo corazón no puedo imaginarme eso, pero de algo estoy seguro y eso es que haber ido con ella fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado ya que no solamente he ayudado a muchas personas, sino que tengo una vida que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, una vida plena y feliz, mejor dicho…

_**UNA VIDA DE ENSUEÑOS…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 22/10/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como fue la vida de Butters al haber terminado con Paris Hilton y las cosas que hizo por el pueblo y sus amigos y creo que todos sabemos cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera quedado en el pueblo de South Park XD.**

**Más que una secuela de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? Este fic fue más bien un resumen de ese fic, bueno es para ver si alguien se toma la molestia de ir a echarle un ojo a esa historia que está MUY abandonada y olvidada, pero les aseguro que les gustará ;D**

**Y como podrán ver, tampoco me canso de inventarles hijos a los chicos de South Park, pero ojo, los chicos de esta historia no tienen NADA que ver como los chicos del fic: De Tales Palos Tales Astillas, estos son totalmente aparte y diferentes a ellos, especialmente porque no hay tantos personajes.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que en estos días voy a tratar de subir fics especiales que también les gustarán ;D hasta la próxima y que tengan dulces sueños ZZZZZZZZZ.**


End file.
